The summer i grew up
by ForeverGolden04
Summary: Sean and Emma spend the summer together. Only to find that their love never died. But will it be too late? Chapter 10 is up Many Apologies for the very long delay!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters

The school year had gone by so fast, and the summer was just around the corner, Emma Nelson was trying on a bikini in her favorite shop, she was startled when someone entered her dressing room. Turning around to cover her chest she began to protest. But standing inches from her was her ex Sean.  
"what that hell are you doing?? She began to get dressed. He was wear his jeans low and his shirt clung to his muscled chest shamelessly. His blonde curly hair lookef ruffled and his exposed skin was tanned. Emma licked her lips nervously. Clearing his throat, he looked into her green eyes "Emma, i need your help." He replied. Brushing her long blonde hair into a ponytail she finished getting dressed while he waited outside the door. When she was finished she decided to buy the strappy black bikini. "Okay.. so what's going on Sean?" As she feel into step with him, walking outside and onto the sidewalk.  
"move in with me over the summer". He blurted out, not taking a breath as he lightly grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "WHAT?!?" Emma was stunned. why would Sean be asking her to move in... what had happened to Ellie? As if to read her mind, he lowered his voice" Ellie and i have been over for almost 6 months, i think she moved back in with her mom." His light blue eyes pleaded with her. Emma was drawn back into the days when Sean and her were still together. No one in Degrassi really knew the connection that Sean and Emma had. "Sean.." She broke off. lightly resting her hand on his chest. His lips looked so tantilizing, then again she had never really gotten over him. sighing she resisted her urge to kiss him. " I can't". her hand slipped back down to her side and she took a step away.  
She started to walk away, " Emma please, wait" Sean quickly kept up with her pace. " i really need you"  
"OH! And why do you need me know?! you didn't need me months ago"  
Her blonde her swished in her ponytail as she began to get more and more angry. Sean suddenly pulled her into an alleyway. his hands caught her at her waist and she gasped as his lips came tantilizingly close to hers "Please" He spoke in a whisper. "i can't stay with you now to tell you why- but can you come to my place tonight so i can talk to you?" Her head bent, She nodded. "good come around eight", and then he was gone Back in her room, she changed into her black tight jeans and a low cut black tank, her stomach showed a bit, and so did the jewel that dangled from her belly button. She had gotten it a few weeks before. Snake and Spike had been less than thrilled. But Emma really didn't care, ever since Jack had gotten sick they had let Emma do what she wanted for the most part. As she headed out the door she heard Spike and Snake arguing, "Maybe, if i move in with Sean i will get some peace and quiet" she thought She had decided to slightly curl her hair and leave it down. A knock at the door startled Sean awake, he had fallen asleep wearing his boxers. He went to open the door to find a gorgeous Emma standing in front of him. Emma's breath was taken away by the very tan, very muscled body that greeted her, his hair was every where but he still pulled off that _i just woke up sexy look_.  
"Did i come to early" Emma questioned looking down at her watch, trying not to stare at his bare chest. "No, no come on in, i must have fallen asleep." Surprisingly as she entered the apartment, it looked a lot better, there was a new leather couch and it looked like the kitchen had been remodled. Clearing his throat Sean saw her looking around " I uh, had some luck with my parents and they gave me the money to get this place fixed up". " wow, it looks great Sean." She sat down on the couch, " So what's up". " Well there are new regulations for emancipated minors", since Ellie was living with me, i had to document it, and she had a contract to live here for a year with me, since she obviously didn't i could lose the place." "Why me?" Emma shifted so she was siting cross legged on the couch, Sean moved to sit next to her. "Emma i know that you and i have had a lot of history, and i really feel like i owe you, i mean i know i really screwed up with you, i just wanted a chance to say that iam sorry, and i thought it would give us a good chance to become friends again". Emma stared into his blue eyes, him sitting there in front of her was almost like sensory overload. She knew that she HAD to control herself. But... Leaning towards him she placed a hand on his chest, "Sean .. I". Sean hadn't seen this coming, he had thought Emma was still pining over Chris.... Her green eyes were entcing and he could see the desire in her expression. He closed the gap between their bodies and pulled her to him, His lips brushing against her softly, then letting his tongue out, he licked her lips, she moaned slightly and quickly buried her hands in his blonde hair. "Emma". He whisperd while still running his hands underneath her shirt and up her back. Emma kissed him a little more passionately, opening her mouth to let his tongue tangle with hers. " Sean.... Wait". She moaned pushing him away.. "What are we doing?".

To Be Continued Please read and review! this is my first Degrassi Fic.


	2. Couch Time

Pulling away Emma, swept her blonde hair away from her face. "Sean, what are we doing, i mean, i can't do this." Standing Emma walked to towards the door. "Emma, Wait". Sean followed her, "I know we're not together, and i promise we'd just be friends. I mean it would just be for the summer, and you know you want to get away from your family drama"  
Sighing Emma turned to look at him, he was right. "let me talk to my parents and see what they say..". "Alright, he said running his fingers through his drity blonde hair, in the mean time why don't you stay, i ordered a pizza and it should be getting here soon..". "Sean.. you know i .. - " "Emma relax.. its veggie". He smiled and sat back down on the couch looking at her expectantly to join him.  
"Oh Alright." Emma plopped down next to him. And wondered where this summer was going to take them.

Later on after the pizza was mostly eaten they sat together and Emma cleared her throat and brought up the subject of Ellie, " so what happened between the two of you.. i mean i thought that you guys were okay."

Rolling his eyes " Ellie is a mess, i just couldn't deal with her anymore, she needs a lot of help that i can't give to her. "

"OH." was Emma's reply, "well i had better get going its pretty late. I will call you tomorrow though and let you know the verdict. ".


	3. Moving In

She could hear the yealling as she entered her house. Stopping in the living room she saw Snake holding Jack and her mom was arguing with him ... about something. " Oh hey hunny what's up?" Her mom turned around noticing that someone had come into the house. "I want to move in with Sean over the summer". Emma blurted out. She thought if she said it really fast her parents would just say yes. " Living here has gotten too crazy, with Jack and you guys always fighting. I need a break." She sighed looking from Spike to Snake and back again. Both of them looked really surprised. But was that relief she saw on their faces?  
"Acutally hun we were thinking about letting you go live with Craig for the summer, since Joey and Karen Ryan are getting married he offered. They're moving into a new place..". Spike looked at Jack who Squeeled with delight and squirmed to get out of his dad's arms. Flatly Emma said " I would much rather move in with Sean. I think there would be a little less stress on me there." "Well...." Snake looked at Spike and rose his eyesborws. Shrugging Snake continued, " Emma you're old enough to make this decision, if you want to move in with Sean than you can, However we expect you back the day before school begins in the fall.". Emma rolled her eyes. " Great, I will start packing". And she went down to her room in the basement to begin to organize for the move. Later On That Day

Sean lugged the three huge suitcases into the newly painted spare room, the boxes Emma had already stacked were neatly lined up against the wall. Shaking his head he thought, leave it to Emma to keep her room super clean. He turned around only to find Craig and Emma standing behind him. "Craig decieded to help with my move. " Emma said cheerfully. Her blonde bangs had fallen over her eyes and she looked so sexy in the little black tank and tight fitting jeans she had put on. Tearing his blue eyes away from her he cleared his throat. "Ah that's great. The rest of the stuff is in my car i'll just go and get it.". Craig turned to Emma as he left the room. " and you think this arrangment is going to work all summer?? you guys are gunna end up being in the same bedroom by the end of the week, "CRAIG?!" Emma punched him in the arm. "Sean and I are just friends!" She stared at his curly brown hair, it had grown a lot since she had last gotten to really spend time with him. "WHat did you say something?" Emma broke out of her thought". "Oh nothing only that Ashley is dating Jimmy again. " Emma rolled her eyes. That girl switched from one boyfriend to another way to fast. "How are you handling that?" Emma asked quietly, she had heard the trunk slam from outside. "Oh fine, you know i always will have you." And saying that Craig leaned down and planted a kiss on Emma's lips.  
Too stunned to pull back, Emma kissed him back. When she finally pushed him away. Sean was standing at the door, his arms full with her boxes. His blue eyes flashed slightly and he hurried past them and into the room. "I had better go." Craid said. "But call me later okay?" "Yeah i will bye.". As Craig left, Sean came out of the room. "You wanna tell me what the Hell that was?!

TBC thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Feelings Revealed

Backing away slightly Emma was stunned at Sean's attitude, his eyes had gone dark and his mouth was tight. He looked furious, but he couldn't be since he and Emma weren't together. Locking her hands together she looked into his furious eyes. "Sean"... 

"Wait, save that shit for someone who cares" He rushed past her and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Emma then heard the squeals of car tires as he sped out of the driveway.

What a summer this is gunna be, thought Emma. She wondered into the new room and started unpacking her things and organizing. She was thankful not to hear the constant crying of her little brother.

About two hours later, Sean returned, he seemed a little bit calmer, and he had even bought a pizza for them to eat for dinner. "Emma look iam sorry i blew up at you like that earlier, i guess i was just surprised that you were kissing Craig."

Emma looked at him, he looked as if he had been crying, slowly she responded. "Sean i really don't know why he kissed me, we were just talking, it was nothing." She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. His breath caught slightly in his chest and he placed his hand over her's pulling her into him closer. Suddenly realizing where it might go, Emma stepped back, but Sean countered her move by grabbing her around her small waist and quickly bringing his soft lips down to meet hers. His hair had fallen over his eyes slightly and he smelled like AXE. Not able to resist, Emma kissed him back, only a few moments later to find herself under him on the couch, moaning. The doorbell rang. "Shit"Sean got off Emma to answer it, only to find Craig on the other side. "Emma forgot this in my car".

Taking the scarf from him Sean mumbled a thanks and shut the door. Emma was now composed and sitting on the couch eating pizza. Sean went to join her.

"You know we could just make this a relationship since we already know that we have feelings for each other," Sean said looking at her as he took a slice and sat down next to her. " I dunno Sean, we have tried that before and look what happened, you really hurt me". Emma stared at her slice. He scooted closer to her, "Emma we could try it again." She looked at him and saw that he was serious. "Sean you really hurt me, I don't know if I can ever fully trust you again, besides, Craig might have a problem with it. " Even before she said it, Emma knew the last comment would make Sean angry. Sean rolled his eyes, "Craig can't do half the shit I can to you, I know how I make you feel. I see that look in your eyes you get every time I touch you."

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she realized that he was right.

TBC

Sorry its so short been sick


	5. Beach Lovin'

Sorry I have been away for so long, been busy w/ school. Here we go with another round hope u like it thanks again for the reviews.

Emma's alarm clock buzzed loudly in her ear, moaning she rolled over and slammed it off.Craig was picking her up today to do some shots on the beach with her.

Ever since his obsession with his camera had picked up again she had been his main model. Not that she minded, but it was so damn early. Sean was in the shower.

He had left the door slightly cracked. And as he stepped out Emma got a full view of his firm backside, biting her lip to keep from moaning she turned around quickly and swallowed more coffee. "morning," he mumbled his chest was still slightly wet and his hair was slicked back.

Emma responded with a nod and another gulp of the hot drink. She then scampered into the shower where she used all the rest of the hot water. She had decided on a halter top and low cut jeans with her new bikini on underneath, Craig had said to look her best. Spraying Victoria Secret's Dream Angels on lightly, she primped in the mirror. She heard a knock at the door. "Shit".

She rushed out, but Sean had already answered it, it was Craig dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans, although it was a simple outfit he looked ravishing. She tried not to stare. She looked at Sean who gave her a pained look, but then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered that he had a surprise for her when she got home. Her eyebrows raised, Sean never did stuff like that. Jarred out of her thoughts Craig grabbed her hand and pulled her out to his car.

At the beach, Emma was comfortable with her poses and got her feet wet. The camera that Craig used was digital and he immediately scrapped the ones where the lighting was off. When she stripped down into her bikini, she dived in to the water and posed provocatively as the waves swarmed around her.

It was a beautiful day and very hot. As the day wore on Craig took of his shirt. Emma noticed how much he had filled out and how muscular he too had become. Taking a break the two wrestled in the water. Craig threw her off his shoulders and ducked her.

She tried to tackle him but he was much stronger than she. And suddenly their bodies were pressed against one another, Emma's breath caught, she hadn't been expecting an encounter like this again. "Craig we should get back to work".

She said as she struggled with his hands around her waist. "Yeah", he replied. But his hands didn't move, and neither did she. He brought his lips down to her and once more she found herself kissing him, moaning she let him slip his tongue into her mouth and his hands found her ass.

Even in water Craig marveled at how good she felt. Her legs crept up the sides of his legs and soon they were wrapped around his waist and his hand had now moved to her thigh.

Not stopping for a breath Craig continued the passionate assault on her mouth, while Emma had claimed her territory on his back her hand roamed all over.

"Emma you don't know how long I have wanted this he moaned as he pulled away." "Craig, I don't know what to say, I mean I thought you were still in love with Ash." Craig put her down. "I was but I realized recently that I have feelings for you."

Emma was torn, Craig was like her best friend and she was attracted to him but, she felt like she loved Sean. As she turned to head back to the beach she scanned the shoreline, And saw none other than Sean Cameron staring at her and Craig. She called out his name but he turned quickly and headed back to his car.

"SEAN! Emma yelled again.

TBC!

(Don't worry I think you'll like where I am taking this) Please read and review!


	6. Caught

Emma caught up with Sean in the parking lot. She grabbed his arm, but he roughly jerked it away. She pleaded with him. "Sean don't do this, I don't know what happened, Craig and I are just friends!" Her green blue eyes flashed and her emotions flared, she could not lose Sean.

"Oh cut the shit Emma, a little more time and it would have been more than his hands up your thighs". He continued to walk away. But Emma followed him, " Sean I really don't know how I feel about Craig but I know I don't want to lose what I have with you.

You were right what you said the other night… I do have feelings for you. The thing with Craig caught me off guard. I am sorry I hurt you." Emma started to breath more normally when Sean turned to face her, his face sad and his eyes unconvinced. She reached out and touched his arm and this time he didn't turn away, "please Sean".

She whispered as her head dropped. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she turned only to see her best friend Manny behind her, "and what's going on here?" The dark haired girl raised her eyebrows suspiciously and looked at Sean. Before Emma could answer Sean loudly said " F off Santos we don't need another slut to pollute the beach population."

Manny's eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips. "Okay well I see what type of grease monkey you've been hanging out with Emma, and I can't stand the stench." That said she stormed off to go and sunbathe with some other friends.

"Sean was that really necessary?" Emma said, very upset that he had just insulted her friend. "Of course it was, who else do you think I was talking to?" His attitude turned hostile, as he spied Craig coming up to them. "I am going back to the apartment, I'll see you later." "Sean!"

Emma ran to catch up with him, as he spun around she grabbed him and pushed him against his car door and pinned him. She swiftly brought her lips down to him and kissed him with such intense passion that it instantly took his breath away.

Sean wondered why he had no power against this girl, as his hands placed themselves on her hips his head told him to push her away but his body pulled her into him so that she was pressed against his heaving chest. Moaning she easily slid her hands up his shirt and back down again. "Sean" she murmured, it's you that I want."

A voice from behind them broke them from their embrace. "Are you sure Emma?" Craig said.

TBC! Sorry so short got a 36pg. final paper!


	7. Confused

Emma, turned around to face Craig, she was so horrified at the events of the day and how confusing everything had suddenly become.

As she opened her mouth to speak she realized that she really didn't know what she wanted. Instead of answering the question. Emma, who was normally composed burst into tears and ran down the parking lot and down the beach.

"Great going". Sean said as he glared at Craig. "What?' But Sean was already down the beach after the distressed blonde.

Emma found her way to an empty part of the beach and made her way up some huge boulders that stretched along a good portion of the beach.

Although her tears had subsided she was angry with herself as letting her emotions get the better of her, and for being involved in so much drama. "this is the type of situation Manny would get herself in to." she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sean who sat down beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Nodding she replied.

But Sean wasn't satisfied, he gently took her hand and whispered "I never want to lose you." She looked at him, and then back out to the crystal blue water that stretched out in front of them.

"Sean I am okay, I just don't know what I am doing and how this happened.

Everything seemed so normal yesterday." He chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I guess I haven't made things any easier on you, and I am sorry for that. "

She smiled and glanced at him, his green eyes flashed at her sadly and without thinking she leaned over and kissed him, surprised by her response Sean leaned into her more and hugged her.

He knew that she had made her choice and he was going to make her realize that it was the right one. They sat there together and watched the sun set on the sparkling crystal blue water.

As the air started to cool off Sean wrapped the small blonde in his arms and laid his head on her shoulder.

They talked for the first time in a long time about life, and about her family and how they were driving her crazy.

Sean told her that Ellie had made him realize that he couldn't pretend any longer to not care about Emma.

" It was a weird thing, I thought that I loved her, but when she showed me how insecure she was and how frail she was I knew that I was wrong for letting someone like you get away.

I hope you know that was a mistake on my part."

She nodded and turned her face a little, her lips were now tantalizingly close to his and she slowly brushed her lips against his.

Sorry this is so incredibly short I am finishing up with Finals I will definitely add more by this Wed. Thanks so much for all the great reviews!


	8. The Accident

Resting her head back, Emma looked at Sean; they were on there way back to the apartment after a lengthy make out session. She reached over and ran her fingers through his slightly curly hair; He smiled and glanced at her, then back at the road.

Becoming more daring, she dropped her hand to his leg and she trailed her fingers back up to his wife beater. Clearing his throat. "Emma, not now I am trying to drive".

But he had a smile on his face. She then slipped her hand underneath his shirt and outlined his smooth muscles with her delicate finger, closing her eyes she relished the moment; until she heard, "Oh Shit!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she could barely believe what her eyes were seeing. About 20 feet away a car had wrapped itself around a tree, and another car had slammed into the first car.

As they, slowly drove a bit closer, Emma realized that she recognized the car. And as she saw the paramedics untangling a body from the wreckage she spotted the all to familiar camera that she had seen earlier.

"Oh my god Craig!" Leaping from the car she started towards the accident scene. But Sean was quick and she almost immediately was held back by his strong arms. "Let me go!" She screamed

She struggled uselessly. Finally leaned against his hard body gasping for breath, she crumpled to the ground.

When she awoke, she was in her bed, struggling to remember how she had gotten there. And at that moment Sean walked in, his eyes looked worried and he rushed to her side. "Emma…are you alright?" taking her hand, he squeezed it slightly.

Shaking her head, she looked back at him, "yeah I am just a little groggy still."

"What happened?"

Looking away, he struggled with what to say to her.

"Emma… there was an accident."

Many Apologies forthe delay of a new chapter. Had a serious writers block


	9. In her Room

Emma struggled to make sense of what Sean was saying. "An accident?"

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "It was Craig, i guess he was pretty mad about seeing us together. He's...".

Sean looked at her with his green eyes his hair was a mess". "Oh god,"

Emma squeezed his hand and looked for an answer". " He's in the hospital, they say he'll be okay in a few months". Emma looked as if she was going to faint again.

Without hesitation Sean gently placed his lips on hers. and pulled her small body into his. Emma hands clutched his shirt and he slowly unbuttoned hers until all that was left was her flowery bra.

"Sean..." She couldnt finish the sentence because all of the sudden she really wanted him.

Really wanted him.

Her bra came off and his soft tongue was soon caressing her nipples. and his hands played along her waistline. Moaning she struggled to not go over the edge.

She pulled away from him and motioned for him to take off his shirt which he did. and soon he was groaning to her tongue caressing his chest.

The ache between her legs was growing and she felt him unzip her jeans. She lifted her hips and he took them off with one hand. His eyes grew and roamed her body licking his lips he returned his mouth to her breast and slipped one hand underneath her thong.

TBC- Sorry so short been super busy will def. update within the next day or so!


	10. The hospital

Emma peeked around the corner; in her hand she carried chocolate and a plant. Craig had been in the hospital for two weeks and each day was getting stronger. He smiled as he saw her blonde head and smiled. " hey, you're here early". Setting the plant down she turning and sat on the end of his bed.

"Craig i feel like a lot of this is my fault", she paused. His brown eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the knock at the door.

Ashley flounced in with a huge smile, then disdain when she saw Emma on the edge of the bed.

"Craig, I didn't know that you would have company so early", eyeing Emma Ashley leaned down and kissed him on the lips, letting it linger for a few seconds.

Craig pulled his face away, clearing his throat he looked at Emma.

Quickly recovering, Emma stood,

"well I was just on my way out anyways, I'll come and see you later Craig". As she turned to go, she heard Ashley's condescending voice,

"Emma how is that boyfriend of yours… what's his name..? … Oh right. Shawn." Not glancing behind her Emma spoke loudly, "He's not my boyfriend"

"Oh that's right! Ashley retorted. "He's just your fuck buddy".

"Ashley shut up! Craig glared at her and told her to leave as well.

In the elevator Emma pushed her long blonde hair back and sighed, ever since her night with Shawn a few weeks ago things had been weird.

She had pulled away when he tried to get so close.

When she had gone to confide in Manny, she had said that she was scared and needed to just get it over with and be with Shawn. "Do it or I'll do it for you" she had laughed.

Emma smiled when she thought of how shocked Shawn would be if that had ever happened.

The bell rang and Emma stepped out onto the first floor of the hospital, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely heard, the male calling her name. It was Marco.

Turning she saw him running up to catch up with her. "So here's the reason for Craig's little accident" he said with a smirk. "Marco"…. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, and started to exit the hospital.

"Wait!" He called out. Catching her by the arm he turned her to him, "you had better March right back up there and tell him that you're sorry for leading him on". His eyes had darkened and his smirk had disappeared.

"get you're fucking hands off her" Startled the two turned to see Shawn standing a few feet away and looking very pissed. Releasing her Marco apologized and headed back into the hospital.

"You ok?" Shawn stepped towards her, looking concerned and worried. He reached out and gently touched her arm where Marco had held her.

Hastily she replied she was, and said she would see him later at the apartment. But he stopped her, "what's going on with you? You have been acting ever since that night…" he trailed off his green eyes starring into hers.

Pulling away she didn't reply. "Fine" Shawn said. "I see how it's going to be between us."

That night Emma slept at her parent's house, crying herself to sleep and dreaming of Shawn.


End file.
